


bad day? | Chrollo x Reader

by royalfrogtea



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Consensual Sex, Edging, F/M, Making Out, NSFW, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Riding, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, chrollo is obsessed w ur thighs, soft chrollo, ur pleasure is his top priority
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalfrogtea/pseuds/royalfrogtea
Summary: You had a rough day, but your boyfriend Chrollo is always eager to please.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

"Bad day at work?" your boyfriend's soft voice asked from behind. "I'm sorry." You were sitting on the plush sofa in your dimly lit living room. A classical record played faintly in the background. You looked at the view from your penthouse, staring at the Yorknew city lights through the windows.

You sighed, stretching your arms above your head. "Don't be. It's not your fault." 

"Oh, I know." Chrollo grazed his fingers down your arm, giving you goosebumps. "I just wish you didn't have to suffer. I wish I could take everything that makes you sad and kill it." He bent down, burying his head in the crook of your neck and inhaling your faint perfume. 

You laughed slightly. "You have such a way with words." You grabbed his hand and pulled him around the sofa, leading him to sit beside you. He was wearing his suit and tie tonight with his hair down, missing only his headband. Your eyes found their way to the cross on his forehead. You kissed it lightly, breathing in the scent of his hair gel. 

"Well, you deserve the best this world has to offer." Chrollo turned you around and rubbed your shoulders. "Oh, darling. You're so tense." You rolled your shoulders back, realizing he was right. "May I?" he asked, removing his suit jacket and draping it on the sofa. You nodded.

Chrollo began to massage your shoulders softly. You instantly felt relief, like a weight had been lifted. You sighed contently, leaning your head so that your cheek brushed against his right hand. He cupped your face with the hand, pulling you back slowly.

You leaned back against his chest, tilting your head up so you could stare into his gray eyes. They gazed back at you warmly. You wished you could stay like this forever. No anxiety, no stress, just the pure love and care you received from your perfect boyfriend. But Chrollo had other plans. 

Chrollo bent his neck down, kissing you lightly behind your ear. You gasped slightly. Your weak spot. You felt the air from his nose brush past your ear, making you shiver. You grabbed Chrollo by his cheeks, moving his face down and tilting your head fully up so you could plant your lips on his. 

Chrollo pulled away and made you turn back around to face him. If you were to kiss him, he wanted to make sure you were comfortable. He resumed the kiss, placing his lips back on yours. While he was much gentler, you were starting to feel a bit more desperate. You wrapped your arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. He opened his lips slightly, grazing his tongue across your bottom lip. You opened yours as well, giving his tongue access to your mouth. 

Placing his hands on either side of your head, Chrollo found a way to bring you closer to him. Your two bodies radiated intense heat as you felt a sensation prickle at the bottom of your stomach. His tongue felt sweet swirling around yours, tasting like vanilla cake he must've eaten earlier. 

You felt his fingers trace down your thigh after he removed a hand from your face, causing you to moan suddenly into his mouth. You yanked at his tie as a reflex, bringing him closer. You felt him smile against your lips. 

Chrollo pulled away, a thick string of saliva connecting the two of you. You let out a discontented whine. Still smiling softly, he broke the string with his fingers and stared you down as he licked his digits clean. You felt the prickling sensation again as you watched, this time it being much lower in your body. He brought his hand back to loosen the tie and throw it behind you. Chrollo pulled your legs with both arms, making you sit on top of his lap with one leg on either side of his torso. 

You felt his pants strain with a growing bulge under you as you sat there. Deciding to pay him back for ending the kiss, you grinded your hips forward, causing him to jolt up. He groaned, burying his face in your neck again. The sudden friction had caused your pussy to quiver as well, but you bit back the moan, looking away.

"You're so beautiful," he breathed, the warm air tickling your neck. "But, please don't do that again. I won't be able to control myself if you do. And I need you to enjoy yourself tonight." He began to kiss your neck, sucking the skin above your collarbone. 

"Chrollo..." you whispered while squeezing your eyes shut, digging your hands into his thick, black hair. "W-Why are you so good to me?" 

Chrollo paused for a moment. "Because you deserve it," he replied before resuming on your neck. One hand held your head steady, while the other stroked up and down your right leg's inner thigh. The soft touch was more than enough to get you going. 

You felt yourself getting wet as he continued, unable to stop yourself as you desperately bucked your hips up again.

Chrollo hissed, removing himself from your neck. He closed his eyes and pulled back slightly.

"I'm sorry!" 

Chrollo shook his head, looking back at you softly. "Don't apologize, baby, you just startled me. I wanted tonight to be about you, but look at this little mess you created." He gestured to his fully grown cock, a tight fit inside his dark dress pants. 

You couldn't help but giggle a little, knowing that that was because of you. "Well, you were teasing me too much and I was getting impatient." 

Chrollo sighed, a smile growing back on his face. "That's okay, we'll just have to make tonight mostly about you, and a little about me, too." You nodded sweetly. That was more than okay with you. 

Chrollo swiped a quick finger over your slit through your panties, causing you to gasp at the suddenness. While you were distracted, he buried his face in your neck once more, kissing you lower and lower. He wrapped his arms around your legs, grasping your ass firmly as he stood up with you in his arms. 

You groaned and wrapped your arms around his neck, slightly overwhelmed by all the sudden movements.

Chrollo carried you to your shared master bedroom, and placed you gently on the white silk sheets. He helped you get rid of your clothes quickly, leaving you only in your bra and panties. You clawed at the buttons on his white dress shirt. He removed it, allowing you to revel in the sight of his soft abs.

You propped yourself up on your elbows, leaning back as Chrollo hastily moved forward for a kiss. This time it was sloppy and loud. It seemed that he too was getting impatient. 

Chrollo moved to unclasp your bra as his lips sucked against yours. He held himself above you, pulling away and moving immediately for your breasts. He brushed his fingers over the left nipple as he gently licked at the right. 

You inhaled sharply as you felt the sensitive buds perk up. You pulled him down, letting his bare chest lay against yours as he pushed a hand behind your back, slowly moving it down towards your ass. 

“You’re so pretty,” Chrollo murmured, his breath tickling your skin. 

His lips moved farther down while the other hand traced down the side of your body. You felt chills wrack through your body as Chrollo's touch grew more and more soft. He moved until he was off the edge of the bed and kneeling on the floor. He pulled you closer towards him.

You kept yourself propped up as you watched him grip at your thighs. He pulled your legs apart slowly, eyeing the damp spot you left on the panties. 

Two of his warm fingers traced your slit, teasing you slightly. You gasped, squeezing your eyes.

"Chrollo...Please..." you murmured, aching for some relief. You opened your eyes to see him staring back at you. 

"What do you want?" He smiled warmly. "I need to hear you say it." 

"Touch me," you blurted out, desperate. "Please, touch me." 

"As you wish." With that, Chrollo hooked his fingers under your panty line, dragging it down your legs. He threw it behind him, unable to take his eyes off of what he just uncovered. "Oh, wow..." He dragged his fingers up and down, collecting your slick.

You blushed, slightly embarrassed now that you were fully exposed like this. "Chrollo, don't."

"No, baby, you're just," he paused, "So wet." 

You rolled your eyes. "Seriously, what--" You cut yourself off with a loud gasp as Chrollo slid a finger into your pussy without warning. 

He looked over at you, resting his finger there. You panted slightly, and nodded your head, giving him the green light. He began to slide it back and forth, slowly picking up speed. 

It wasn't enough. 

"More, Chrollo, please!"

"Oh, well, how can I refuse when you yell my name so nicely like that?" He swiftly slipped in two more fingers, making you moan loudly. 

"Fuck," you hissed, sliding your hands through his hair. This seemed to encourage him because he began to move the three fingers in and out quicker, curling them when they were fully inside. "Oh, G-God."

"No God here," Chrollo chuckled in a low voice. "Just me." He twisted the fingers, feeling your walls tighten at each movement of his touch. It felt like a dance to him. Your back arched as a familiar sensation started to build in your core. But right as it started to get tense, Chrollo pulled his fingers out of you, leaving you feeling empty. 

“You’re being such a good girl for me tonight,” Chrollo sang, cooing praises. It made you feel more energized.

You panted, wiping a thin layer of sweat off your forehead. You knew the night was far from over.

Chrollo grabbed your legs and placed one on either shoulder. He pulled you up closer to his face by your torso. Your pussy began to throb as you realized what was about to happen. 

Chrollo began by kissing your inner thighs, occasionally licking a stripe down to your pussy, but stopping just before he reached it. The sensation was rising through your body again, causing you to moan.

Chrollo took this as an invitation and dragged his tongue across your folds, swirling it around your clit. You grabbed at his arm, unprepared. He pulled back to look at you, slightly worried.

You shook your head. "Keep going."

Chrollo grinned, bringing a slick-covered finger to your mouth. You took the finger in without hesitation, tasting your wetness. He dragged his finger across the sensitive roof of your mouth before pulling it out, causing your legs to jolt on his shoulders. He spread your spit on your pussy with his fingers, bringing the folds apart. 

You braced yourself as his face disappeared from view. His tongue dug into the opening, licking the walls like he was starving. He brought the other hand around your leg, collecting your slick and using it to rub smooth circles around your clitoris. 

You let out a guttural moan, throwing your head back. Your thighs squeezed around his head at the feeling. Chrollo knew exactly how to hit the right spots. He continued to stroke the bundle of nerves gently, while his face pressed against your pussy, tongue attempting to go as deep as possible. He groaned, the vibrations in his throat causing your pussy to flutter. 

The orgasm you'd been chasing was building up, ever so slowly because of Chrollo's movements. 

"Chrollo," you whined, tears of frustration springing to your eyes. "Go faster!" Your words caused Chrollo to stop all together. You groaned, feeling the high get farther away. 

Chrollo was feeling very glad that his dick was still clothed and untouched. He was sure that if had been stroking himself, the way you called his name would've made him cum embarrassingly quick. He felt his cock twitching against the pant fabric every time you moaned, though he was trying not to show it.

"Why?" he whispered sensually. "Are you close?" You nodded furiously. 

Faster than you could process, Chrollo slammed two fingers into your hole, while he shoved his lips against your clit. He had decided to switch it up a bit. You screamed at the sudden movements, the overwhelming pleasure rocking you to your core. He sucked at the clit, scissoring his appendages inside your warm entrance. You tried to keep your eyes on your boyfriend and admire how pretty he looked between your thighs, but it was difficult when every thrust of his fingers would send your eyelids fluttering shut.

Chrollo gripped your thigh tighter with the free hand, digging his fingers into your soft flesh. He was usually very gentle but when it came to moments like this, it was hard for him to hold back. 

You breathed heavily as his fingers started to get in deeper, eventually hitting your g-spot. "Shit!" Waves of pleasure rolled through your gut, reaching your thighs.

You suddenly felt the build up get close and you realized this would be no ordinary orgasm. You tried to hold it as long as you could, screaming, "Chrollo! I'm gonna--"

"Let go, baby," Chrollo reassured, removing his mouth from your clit. You knew what his intentions were as your legs shook with the beginnings of the orgasm. You grabbed at the bedsheets, squeezing your fingers around the fabric. Chrollo positioned himself properly, holding his mouth open as he continued to thrust his fingers into you and you let go. 

Your legs attempted to slam shut from the stimulation, nearly closing around Chrollo’s head. However, he wasn’t going to let you off that easy. He grabbed one leg with the other hand and yanked it back open, clearing a straight passage to your pussy.

You squirted into his mouth, throwing your own head back as your body stiffened up. "F-Fuck, Chrollo!" Your eyes rolled to the back of your head, your mouth unable to keep itself shut.

You let the waves roll through, as Chrollo's fingers slowed and were eventually pulled out. You felt your muscles relax so you let yourself fall onto the bed, removing your legs from your boyfriend's shoulders. You heard Chrollo gulp, so you looked towards him. He had your cum all over his face. He wiped the rest off with his fingers. 

"Baby, you make me feel so dirty." He laughed, rubbing his fingers together to show you the result of his efforts. 

"Oh, no," you whined, embarrassed. You covered your face with your sweaty hands for a moment before Chrollo laid next to you and pulled them off. 

"Don't cover your face, you look so gorgeous."

You rolled your eyes. "Chrollo, don’t lie. I can’t be that-" 

The moment you opened your mouth, Chrollo shoved his wet fingers in. You almost choked before closing your lips around his fingers, glaring at him. You sucked on the pads of his digits, licking them clean.

"Honestly, I wanted that to taste that, but sometimes you talk too much." He stroked your cheek with his other hand, smiling softly at you.

Chrollo got up and reached into a drawer next to the bed. He pulled out a damp washcloth and rubbed your inner thighs, cleaning it of any slick that might've remained. You let out a content sigh and closed your eyes as your muscles started to feel soothed. 

"You did so good tonight, darling," Chrollo said absent mindedly, focusing on the pretty thighs he was so obsessed with. 

"Isn't that supposed to be my line?" you laughed. "I didn't do anything, you did all the work."

Chrollo paused to look directly into your eyes with a soft smile. "You always do good. I love you."

You felt your heart melt as you replied, "I love you, too." He took one of your hands and kissed it softly. You couldn't believe how lucky you were.

You had remembered something when he was talking. "Wait, what about..." You pointed down to the bulge in his pants. 

"Oh, this? I can take care of that in a bit, you don't have to do anything."

You sat up, energy returning to your aching muscles. "But I _want_ to."

Chrollo raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? Tonight was supposed to be for you." 

You slipped off the side of the bed, kneeling beside it. You unbuckled his belt slowly and tugged his pants down, along with his underwear, tracing his thighs as you went. Chrollo hissed as his erection was suddenly exposed to the cold air. It sprang up and bounced in the air, a pink eight inches, practically begging to be touched. He dug his fingers into the back of your scalp, tightening his hold a bit.

Beads of precum rolled down from the tip, the head almost completely wet already. You stared in awe, knowing you did this to him.

You glanced up at your loving boyfriend and dragged a finger lazily down his shaft. He threw his head back at the sudden touch, failing to hold in a soft moan.

"Let me, pretty boy." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thank you for reading! This is actually my first NSFW piece so please let me know if there's anything I can improve on! I actually wrote this randomly at 2am. I just wanted to practice with a one-shot before I write a full story with smut. Honestly, if enough people ask, I might make the part two to this one, but it's unlikely.  
> Feedback and constructive criticism are always welcome!!!  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

Chrollo peered down at you, already breathing heavily at the thought of your lips around his dick. You smirked at him before bringing your right hand up to your mouth. You licked at your palm seductively, sucking on your fingers while never breaking eye contact with your boyfriend. You let long ropes of spit drool from your mouth onto your hands and held them up to show him the mess you made. 

Chrollo watched helplessly, beginning to feel a bit lightheaded from the blood rushing to his cock. The sight brought a smile to your lips as you watched him squirm in front of you. 

"Baby," he whined softly. It was amazing how the man who had just caused you to have a body-shaking orgasm could be so easily reduced to whimpers like this. The dynamic you had for each other was truly perfect. 

Your second heartbeat started to pulse between your legs. You never could resist his desperate cries. You realized that if he kept this up, you would need to go for another round. Not that you were complaining.

You scooted in closer to the bed and grabbed his cock gently with one hand. You wrapped your fingers around it and began to slowly drag your hand up and down, trying to keep the friction to a minimum. It was always fun to build up his orgasm as slowly as possible. It drove him crazy. 

Chrollo breathed heavily, grabbing the side of your head to stabilize himself. His ragged breaths made the pit under your stomach start to simmer. You were definitely going to need another round. 

"Oh, Chrollo, you sound so nice," you murmured, nestling your head into his hand. You licked your other hand again and placed it on his shaft under the first hand. You kept a steady pace, stroking him into madness. 

"I-I need your lips," Chrollo murmured, holding back a moan. He shifted his body, trying to grind his dick harder into your soft hands. "Please, baby." 

You decided to comply with his demand, only because your pussy was getting impatient as well. The heat was starting to increase and you were feeling needy already. 

You got up on your knees and pulled Chrollo down for a messy kiss. Your tongues collided without hesitation, and the noise of desperate moans filled the air. You could barely tell whose was whose. You pulled away without warning and Chrollo frowned, opening his mouth to complain.

But before you gave him a chance to speak, you sunk his cock into your mouth, moving in so quickly that the tip touched the back of your throat. The complaint transformed into a sharp curse as Chrollo threw his head back, grabbing your hair by the roots. You gagged, tears springing to your eyes, so you pulled back slightly to give yourself room to breathe. Chrollo rubbed your head, feeling a bit bad for grabbing you so suddenly.

You pulled away fully, deciding to try something new. "Chrollo," you started off softly, peering into your boyfriend's big gray eyes. "Tell me I’m pretty." 

Chrollo's face softened. "Oh, baby, you're the most gor--" You cut him off by pushing your head down onto his cock again, going as far as last time, but this time more prepared. 

Chrollo's breath hitched and he closed his eyes, lavishing the feeling. He pressed his lips into a tight line, trying so hard to stop any sound from getting through.

You pulled back again, holding his dick limply, threatening to let go. A string of saliva hung from the tip. "Did I tell you to stop?" you asked in a hard voice. Your pussy throbbed at the surprised look on his face. 

"Sorry, let me continue," Chrollo responded, the initial shock being replaced by a slight smile. He was into it. "You're so stunning." He continued to sing you praise, rubbing the back of your head. 

You smiled, laying sloppy kisses on his dick with each compliment. He would have to pause occasionally to catch his breath as you started to get lower and lower. 

"I love the way your soft, pretty lips feel around-- _Fuck_ ," Chrollo moaned as your mouth reached his swollen balls. You sucked on them, causing his cock to jerk violently in your hands which were still stroking him up and down. 

You moved back to his tip and began to take his cock in, moving your head back and forth in a quick pace. You traced the veins at the bottom of his shaft with a soft touch. Chrollo bucked his hips by accident, his cock sinking deep into your throat. You choked around it, throat tightening. 

Chrollo was not one to face-fuck for his pleasure but the noise which you had just made was beyond sexy and he was starting to reach his climax. "Baby, please let me..." he whispered.

That was your cue. You pulled away once again, knowing Chrollo was getting to his limit. He groaned, feeling his high get away from him. 

"Why?" he asked, irritation lining his voice. 

"Because now _you_ created a mess, and _you_ have to help _me_ fix it." You stood up and gestured to the slick that had been dripping down your thighs. 

Chrollo stared speechlessly before yanking you onto the bed. He pulled you on top of him, removing the pants off his legs. He stared at you hungrily. Playtime was over. 

You grabbed Chrollo's hair by the roots and leaned down to meet his lips. He moved in heavily, pushing your head up with the force of his desperate kiss. You felt his cock touching your stomach, so you reached down to stroke it a bit more. He groaned into your mouth, eyes rolling behind fluttering eyelids. 

Chrollo palmed one of your breasts while he sucked at the other, grinding his dick against your skin. He removed his mouth from your chest and held you by your hips, positioning your entrance over his cock. 

"Ready?" he asked breathily, staring into your eyes with pure lust. 

"Y-Yes!" you yelled back, more impatient than ever. 

With that, Chrollo helped you sink onto him, letting you take him inch by inch. It stung slightly at first, but the feeling was quickly replaced by pleasure as you started to bounce on his cock. 

You moaned, arching your back towards him as he supported your hips, raising you up and letting you fall to pick up speed. You got lower with each bounce, and his tip was reaching deep in your pussy. It was difficult to keep your legs still while you straddled your boyfriend, quivering from the feeling. 

With a forceful drop, Chrollo let go of you a bit to let his cock sink fully inside you. You nearly screamed as it hit your g-spot, the sensitive area being stimulated for the second time that night. You sunk your nails into Chrollo’s arms, attempting to have some sort of stability so you wouldn’t completely fall to the side from the pleasure.

The foreplay of tonight had left you both desperate to the point of madness and you both craved release.

"Baby, you're so fucking hot," Chrollo purred, bucking his hips up. Your skin slapped against his, your wet pussy creating lewd sounds as you moved. The gross squelching noises of his balls slapping against your leaking folds only made it that much hotter though.

Chrollo watched in awe as your pussy dripped all over his cock, creating a shine that only he could see.

You moved in pure harmony: Chrollo falling back and you raising up at the same time to meet in the middle and create a shared feeling of pleasure. The core of your stomach tightened at the wet claps of skin as you continued to bounce on his cock. 

After a bit, the fatigue in your muscles started to set in, so you sat on Chrollo's legs with his member still fully erect inside. You moved your hips every which way, trying to get the same amount of pleasure as you had before. 

Chrollo groaned, aching for a finish. He dug his fingers into your hips as he grabbed you. It was his turn to take control. He held you above him as he bucked his hips up to meet your pussy. 

Chrollo panted and you started to feel his cock jolt in your pussy. He was nearing his end. You knew you were following, your walls starting to clench around him. 

"Chrollo, I-" You gasped out.

"I know," he growled, keeping his pace consistent as he pounded into you. Desperate to reach the end, you ignored the burn in your thighs and began to bounce again, dropping yourself heavily onto Chrollo. A breathy moan left your lips when you felt your pussy tighten around the base of his cock. It felt as though there was a rubber band in your stomach, and it was stretching taut. 

The final straw was Chrollo's cock convulsing inside you. Warm strings of liquid shot into you, causing the band in your stomach to snap and let go. 

You screamed and your vision went white as Chrollo's cum mixed with yours within your pussy. Your back arched so far you think you would’ve completely fallen backwards if Chrollo wasn’t holding you steady. 

Waves of pleasure washed through your body, feeling most prominent in your thighs and core. With heavy breaths, you fell against his chest as he finished his final thrusts. Chrollo pushed you up slightly to pull it out. 

The last ropes of viscous cum littered your stomach. You panted as your high disappeared, feeling the remaining liquid drip out of your pussy and fall onto Chrollo's dark happy trail. 

The cum on your stomach smeared on him as he pulled you up for a light kiss. You were both feeling the effects of tonight and your adrenaline was fading. Your muscles began to ache and your brain was finding it difficult to stay awake. 

Chrollo dragged a hand up your back, hugging you with one arm as you laid on top of him. 

"Maybe I should have more bad days at work if it'll end up like this every time," you joked softly, watching Chrollo collect the cum on your bodies with his fingers. He brought his hand up to your mouth and you took his fingers in without hesitation. You looked up at him through your lashes, noticing that he was staring at you. "What?"

"That was so fucking good," he muttered, pressing a kiss against your head. Hearing Chrollo curse was truly something to behold. It gave you a bit of pride knowing that you were the only one to ever hear it because he only cursed during sex. He considered himself a gentleman, meaning he tried to keep it to a minimum at all times. 

Chrollo placed his face in your sweaty neck, inhaling the scent.

“This is my favorite smell,” he announced, dragging his tongue down your neck. You pulled back a bit, not wanting to get aroused and need another round. 

“Hmm?” you questioned, a bit confused. “What do I smell like?”

Chrollo pulled away and gave you a shit-eating grin. “Sex.” He really did like it. The room always had a very distinct scent after the two of you had sex. It was salty, and warm, and raw. He blamed it on the pheromones. 

You laughed as you got up off of him, pushing him playfully. Your legs trembled slightly as you stood and you nearly fell back onto the bed. 

Chrollo whined and tried to pull you back, but you resisted. 

"Darling," he called. "Let's cuddle. I'm tired."

You scoffed and yanked at his arm, trying to get him up. "I'm not cuddling with you in a pool of our cum." You gestured to the sheets and your legs. 

"Why?" Chrollo smirked slightly. "It's hot." 

You rolled your eyes and dragged him out of bed. Holding his hand, you turned to face the bathroom. 

"Let's go take a shower." You glanced back at him to catch the most adoring look on his face. 

Chrollo walked up to you, placing his hands around your waist and bringing you in for a soft kiss. The energy in the room was much different than it had been five minutes ago. 

Chrollo’s hold on you tightened and he lifted you onto his body. You wrapped your legs around his torso and your arms around his neck. Your leg muscles felt so strained you could barely tighten your own hold without them completely shaking.

“Look what you’ve done, Chrollo,” you giggled softly, burying your own head in his neck. He placed a gentle kiss on your lips as you ran a hand through his hair. “Take care of me.”

Chrollo pulled back to stare at you, his eyes full of appreciation. “I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here's the long awaited part two! I'm a bit less confident in the writing for this chapter than I was for the first chapter, so constructive criticism is much appreciated!!!   
> Minor note, but I wasn't quite sure how to write in protection, so just assume that y/n is on birth control :3  
> Again, thank you so much for the love on the first part, I'm glad you all enjoyed it and I hope you liked this one as well.


End file.
